Remember
by kiaara
Summary: Aku ingin bertanya apa sampai sekarang kau masih melupakan aku. [Untuk #KadoUltahGrup2014 RivaEre EruMin FTW. 4 SHOTS. 4 PoV. RivaEre. EruMin. AU]
1. Erwin

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

**Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk Grup RIVAERE + ERUMIN FTW yang berulang tahun tanggal 5 Desember sebagai #KadoUltahGrup2014**

a RivaEre + EruMin fanfiction written by kiaara

Four Shots, Four Points of View—Erwin, Armin, Rivaille, Eren.

**REMEMBER**

R18, Angst/Crime/Romance/Tragedy/Horror/Drama, mature theme, mohon maaf kalau format standar dokumen BAP dan VeR saya acak-acak demi kepentingan cerita.

Hati-hati dengan flashback.

_Happy birthday, RivaEre + EruMin FTW!_

.

.

.

.

**1: Erwin**

.

Aku Erwin Smith.

Kombinasi antara namaku, kurang tidur, dan bunyi papan ketik terketuk-ketuk adalah hal biasa.

"Apa Saudara pernah terlibat dalam perkara tindak pidana sebelumnya?"

Telingaku tidak menyerap jawaban. Pria asing yang duduk di balik meja interogasi itu bersembunyi di balik sikap diamnya—dan apatisnya, dan angkuhnya, dan mata hitamnya yang berkabut.

"Saudara mendengar pertanyaanku, bukan? Tolong berikan keterangan." Aku tidak suka memberikan ancaman sebagai perintah, tapi menyusun lembar Berita Acara Pemeriksaan tidak bisa dilakukan jika yang kutanyai terus memberikan sikap penolakan untuk memberi jawaban. "Apa perlu kuulangi sekali lagi?"

Kesabaran sudah berkawan baik denganku sejak masih kanak-kanak. Aku masih menunggu cerita meskipun satu jam waktu dibiarkan tergaruk sia-sia. Tersangka yang kutanyai tidak menghindar tapi juga tidak bereaksi sampai aku tak bisa menebak harus menunggu berapa lama lagi.

"Kapan dan di mana Saudara tertangkap?"

Papan ketik kupukul oleh sepuluh jari, namun yang kutanyai seolah sedang tidak berada di sini.

"Saudara Rivaille?"

"Berisik."

Hening mencekam.

Aku melihat mata elang pemburu itu menusuk tajam seakan ingin membakar layar komputasi.

.

.

.

_**PRO-JUSTITIA**_

_Berita Acara Pemeriksaan_

_Pada hari ini, satu Desember dua ribu tiga belas, sekitar pukul dua puluh dua lewat enam belas menit, berdasarkan Surat Perintah Penyidikan No. 610/33/2013, saya Erwin Smith selaku penyidik di kantor kepolisian Distrik Shiganshina melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap seorang laki-laki yang mengaku bernama:_

__RIVAILLE ACKERMAN__

__yang bersangkutan diperiksa sebagai tersangka dalam dugaan kasus pemerkosaan sekaligus pembunuhan berencana sesuai dengan Laporan Polisi No. 72/11/2013, tertanggal tiga puluh November dua ribu tiga belas__

__pihak yang diperiksa telah menyatakan bersedia untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pemeriksa sebagai berikut__

_._

_._

_._

Padahal Rivaille tidak pernah menyatakan apapun.

Rivaille Ackerman terus saja mengunci mulut.

"Bersama siapa Saudara tertangkap?"

Sikap Rivaille jelas seperti perisai. Begitu pula pertanyaanku yang dibiarkannya percuma menguap sebelum terjawab. Mungkin jika penyidik yang bertugas hari ini bukanlah aku, meja dengan tumpukan arsip dalam plastik dan botol air mineral sudah tergebrak berantakan sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Apa yang sedang Saudara lakukan pada hari penangkapan itu?"

Tidak dijawab lagi.

Rivaille konsisten memegang tegas semua keterangan sebagai sebuah rahasia.

"Sikap diam Saudara akan memberi pengaruh pada lama waktu penahanan sementara." Aku memperingatkan meskipun tidak bermaksud mengancam. "Jadi tolong Saudara jangan mempersulit kerja tim kepolisian—"

"Masa bodoh."

Cuma itu saja jawabannya.

Terpaksa aku menarik keluar semua stok kesabaran. Kadang sebagai penyidik aku menyesal tidak pernah belajar analisis gestur tersangka. Namun aku tidak sekalipun ingin mengancam dengan alat-alat setrum. Insting dan rasionalitasku dituntut demi bisa terus menggali keterangan. Salahku sendiri sejak dulu memang tidak pernah bisa membaca tulisan mental. Maklum, polisi tidak diberi pendidikan cenayang. Tombol A hingga Z mau tak mau harus dipaksa menerjemahkan kebisuan.

Aku kembali menghadapi dokumen yang belum terselesaikan.

.

.

.

__perkara yang dipersangkakan terhadap RIVAILLE ACKERMAN_ _

__terkait kasus kejahatan seksual yang dilakukan oleh tersangka terhadap korban dengan identitas:_

__EREN JAEGER__

__usia dua puluh empat tahun__

__pekerjaan tidak diketahui__

__waktu kematian belum bisa ditentukan secara pasti karena penyidik berkewajiban menunggu hasil visum oleh dr. Armin Arlert-Smith, Sp.F dari Departemen Forensik Saint Rose Hospital yang dilakukan terhadap mayat korban di Laboratorium Kriminal Kepolisian Shiganshina__

.

.

.

Aku tahu, aku seharusnya mencoba mencerna petunjuk meskipun secuil jawaban pun tak ada. Tapi Rivaille sudah membangun tembok raksasa agar tidak ada seorang pun termasuk polisi yang bisa mengintip keterangan tentang Eren Jaeger dari dirinya.

Mungkin nama Eren Jaeger sudah dilipat secara posesif oleh Rivaille dalam kotak pandora, siapapun tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mencurinya.

Jujur saja, baru kali ini sebagai penyidik resmi aku ingin sekali mengeluh. Anak panah mata tersangka di depanku berubah melesat menusuk tepi-tepi jendela. Entah apa yang menarik di sana, aku juga tidak mengerti. Padahal hanya ada kaca buram dengan adhesi anak sungai gerimis—atau mungkin Rivaille memang terlalu tertarik dengan debu-debu yang tertanam di cepitan kusen kayu.

Mata obsidian kini menghantamkan diri pada hujan yang mulai turun mencuci tanah.

Aku berpikir keras.

Berusaha membongkar keterangan sekalipun kenyataannya sikap diam Rivaille lebih tajam dari deru hujan yang mengiris-iris tanah.

"Apa motif Saudara melakukan kejahatan seberat ini?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi.

"Apa sebelumnya Saudara pernah terlibat juga dalam tindak kejahatan serius?"

Kali ini aku pura-pura. Sebenarnya aku bukannya buta sama sekali. Sejak bertugas lima tahun lalu aku sudah terbiasa mendapati setumpuk koran kriminal di kantor jaga setiap pagi.

Rivaille Ackerman bukanlah nama baru untuk kepolisian. Setidaknya ada delapan kasus kejahatan sedang hingga berat dalam dua tahun terakhir—itu yang ketahuan saja, aku tidak bisa menebak berapa puluh kasus yang tidak terendus polisi—dan nama lelaki itu terperangkap dalam daftar merah dunia kriminal. Baik, kusebutkan saja: dugaan pengeboman, sindikat penjualan perempuan, penyalahgunaan narkoba, penculikan anak di bawah umur ... saking bervariasinya rekanku sampai pernah berkelakar kalau Rivaille Ackerman adalah seorang penjahat multitalenta.

Dan entah mengapa Ia juga selalu lolos dari penegak hukum.

Aku kembali menghadap layar.

.

.

.

__tersangka tidak memberikan penjelasan tentang motif sebagai alasan dirinya melakukan tindak kejahatan terhadap korban__

__tersangka tidak memiliki keluarga__

__tersangka tidak memberikan keterangan tentang riwayat hidup dan pekerjaannya__

.

.

.

"Hapus tulisanmu itu."

Refleks papan ketikku berhenti berbunyi.

Kutemukan sekawanan amarah dari obsidian pekat siap membuatku tercincang-cincang. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukan kejahatan tanpa alasan, dasar idiot. Aku punya alasan kenapa memaksa bocah itu mengangkang dan mengapa aku merobek selangkangan Eren Jaeger. Jangan menulis keterangan palsu, brengsek."

Alisku terangkat karena sedikit terkejut mendapati Rivaille ternyata bisa bicara sepanjang itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau memang belum menjelaskan alasannya, Saudara Rivaille," sanggahku, "dan kukira tadi kau tidak akan berminat menjelaskannya."

Rivaille membalas sindiranku dengan jutaan ton aura permusuhan.

"Kau pikir aku akan berminat menggagahinya kalau Eren adalah bocah pungutan yang kutemukan tanpa sengaja di pinggir jalan?"

Alisku naik. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu—maksudku, bukannya Rivaille Ackerman memang sudah lama diketahui tinggal serumah bersama Eren Jaeger?

"Kalau begitu jelaskan. Aku akan mengetik keteranganmu, Saudara Rivaille."

Sejak dulu aku adalah penganut silogisme yang taat. Ekspresi yang tersemir dalam wajah tersangka ini sangat sulit ditebak meskipun bukan berarti mustahil. Premis-premis acak mulai kususun, sangat hati-hati, takut kalau tiba-tiba semua dugaanku yang tersusun rapi dalam otak tumbang seperti domino tersentil jari. Otakku mulai berusaha berpikir teratur bagai meniti tali-temali, tidak ingin kecolongan.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri kalau melihat Eren," katanya, "bokongnya selalu minta kutampar-tampar."

Dahiku berkerut secara sadar—baiklah, tersangka mulai bersedia bercerita tentang korban—maka dari itu aku bergegas mengais hipotesa, mengeliminasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak rasional. Seperti apa arti mata tersangka Rivaille yang memandang kosong (apakah Ia sedang membayangkan Eren? Ataukah orang ini mulai menyesali apa yang dilakukannya? Ataukah memang punya gangguan jiwa hingga tidak bisa diajak berkomunikasi secara normal dan pikirannya terus melayang tak terfokus seperti ini), dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya.

"Apa Saudara benar memerkosa Eren Jaeger?"

Nada itu tidak terdengar mengambang. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Apa hubungan Saudara dengan korban?"

"Hubungan," Ia menjeda, "hubungan badan."

"Apa Saudara juga membunuhnya dengan sengaja?"

"Ya, aku membunuhnya."

"Apa alasan Saudara melakukan itu?"

"Aku menginginkan Eren Jaeger. Apalagi."

"Maksudnya atas dasar suka sama suka?" Tanganku terus mengetik. Aku bisa melihat nama Eren Jaeger tergenggam erat dalam kepala tersangka—benar, Rivaille seperti terhantui meskipun tidak mengakui.

"Eren Jaeger bersedia digagahi tanpa syarat? Begitukah?" Aku tercenung. Mungkin setelah hari ini aku harus rajin meminjam novel-novel detektif yang rajin dikoleksi Armin sampai memenuhi separuh perpustakaan rumah kami agar sedikit punya inspirasi.

"Aku menginginkan Eren Jaeger," Rivaille akhirnya berucap statis. "Tapi entah bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku, aku tidak tahu karena dia sudah keburu mati sebelum kutanyai."

Napasku tertarik dalam.

Ini rumit. Kasus macam apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan di sini? Cinta terlarang? Perselingkuhan? Pembunuhan atas nama cinta? Rose Bukater rela mati demi Jack Dawson?

Aku kehabisan ide.

.

.

.

__dalam perkara ini tersangka terancam dijerat pasal berlapis berdasarkan Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Pidana__

__dengan hukuman sekurang-kurangnya 25 tahun penjara atau seberat-beratnya hukuman mati__

__tidak ada saksi terpercaya yang dapat meringankan jerat hukum bagi tersangka__

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Rivaille membaca tulisanku.

"Sebelum kalian akan melubangi kepalaku di lapangan tembak—"

Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada riak emosi saat pria dingin itu mengatakan ini.

"—biarkan aku bertemu dengan Jaeger sebelum aku dipenjara, diadili dan dihukum mati."

.

.

.

Mungkin sampai seterusnya pun aku tidak akan pernah mengerti ketenangan macam apa yang ditunjukkan Rivaille di ruang penyidikan hari ini. Hati manusia terlalu jauh untuk ditebak sekalipun itu adalah hati seorang penjahat.

"Baik. Kami akan membawamu menemui Eren Jaeger, tapi dengan catatan bahwa Saudara tidak diperkenankan untuk menyentuhnya." Aku berkata menyanggupi, tentu saja atas nama lembaga kepolisian. "Kuharap Saudara Rivaille tidak keberatan kalau kami memborgol tanganmu."

Bahu Rivaille terangkat. "Tidak masalah. Sekadar melihatnya saja juga sudah cukup."

"Ya, kurasa pihak kepolisian akan menyetujui permintaanmu. Kami akan membawa Saudara bertemu dengan Eren Jaeger besok pagi. Selamat malam." Aku menoleh pada rekanku, "Mike, kau bawa Rivaille Ackerman kembali ke dalam sel."

.

.

.

__demikianlah Berita Acara Pemeriksaan ini saya buat dengan sebenar-benarnya di bawah kekuatan sumpah jabatan yang mengikat saya selaku penyidik dan prajurit kepolisian yang patuh terhadap undang-undang._

.

.

.

Sekarang tinggal aku saja di dalam ruangan ini. Lembar yang masih dalam bentuk kopian lunak siap untuk dicetak—aku buru-buru menyalakan _printer._

Kupikir Armin yang menungguku di rumah sudah memanaskan makanan dalam _microwave_ karena aku akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini.

.

.

_Shiganshina, 1 Desember 2013._

_._

_._

Bolpoin hitamku tergores stabil di atas kertas.

.

.

_Tertanda,_

_Erwin Smith._

_._

_._

_._

**[Next page: ARMIN]**


	2. Armin

**2: Armin**

.

Aku Armin Smith, yang menjadi nama tengahku sekarang adalah Arlert.

Sejak sahabat terbaikku datang tempo hari, aku sudah belajar untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Nama korban yang harus divisum adalah Eren Jaeger, umurnya dua puluh empat, meninggal karena diperkosa—"

"Cukup. Aku sudah tahu. Terima kasih banyak, Jean. Selamat pagi."

Jean Kirsctein, rekanku di Departemen Forensik, mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkanku pergi.

Troli besi yang menopang tubuh sahabat masa kecilku berderak di lantai licin laboratorium forensik karena tanganku gemetar menariknya masuk.

Pelan aku menutup pintu. Ruang autopsi seluas delapan kali lima meter sekarang menjadi kedap suara.

"Kenapa kau baru menemuiku sekarang, Eren? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Saat itu yang ada di dalam hanya aku dan Eren. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan mendekat dan memberikannya tegur sapa terbaik sesuai adat istiadat yang telah kami pelajari bersama di panti asuhan saat masih sekolah dasar dulu. "Kau sudah lama tidak pernah datang berkunjung menemuiku setelah tinggal bersama pria itu."

Aku menatap langit-langit. Untuk sekarang aku akan jujur kalau diriku sangat benci pada perpisahan dramatis. Ketuk-ketuk sepatu pantofelku menggema hingga bergulir mencapai dinding dan plafon rendah hingga menebarkan aroma kesepian yang menyengat, membuatku gelisah.

_Tidak adakah figur spiritmu di sini akan muncul untuk membalas sapaanku, Eren?_

"Eren—" Dengan punggung tangan yang belum terselubungi sarung karet kuseka air mata yang bergulir pelan. "Apa kabarmu selama ini? Kenapa Rivaille Ackerman tidak menjagamu dengan baik? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian? Padahal kau sangat mencintainya kan."

Rasanya hari ini mirip seperti reuni.

Sayangnya, Eren datang reuni dalam keadaan tidak mungkin mengenaliku lagi.

.

.

_**PRO-JUSTITIA**_

_Visum et Repertum_

_Yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini saya, dr. Armin Arlert-Smith Sp.F, dari Departemen Forensik Saint Rose Hospital, membuat laporan Visum et Repertum terkait permintaan yang diberikan oleh pihak kepolisian Shiganshina melalui surat permohonan polisi bernomor 13324/12/2013._

_Maka dari itu pada hari ini, tanggal dua Desember dua ribu tiga belas, saya melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap korban dengan nomor registrasi 1225303991 yang disebutkan bernama:_

__EREN JAEGER__

__umur dua puluh empat tahun__

__laki-laki__

__sesuai sumpah jabatan saya berjanji untuk memperlakukan _EREN JAEGER_ secara terhormat berdasarkan etika medis dan kemanusiaan serta hanya akan menerapkan prosedur sesuai dengan apa yang diminta oleh pihak kepolisian demi kepentingan hukum dan peradilan._

.

.

Aku pasti tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Lembar putih _VeR _yang terjepit pada sebuah papan dada kuletakkan di dekat telapak kaki Eren.

Bolpoinku terjatuh, menggelinding di lantai kusam.

"Kau diapakan, Eren?"

Kemeja putih kotor masih dibiarkan melekat di tubuh sahabatku ini. Eren diam saja seperti manusia skeptis dalam selembar foto, seperti orang meditasi yang sudah lupa untuk kembali menjejak gravitasi. Kancingnya hilang satu, yang tiga longgar, yang lain hampir tanggal.

"Sejak dulu kau selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa mempertimbangkan apakah orang-orang di sekelilingmu akan sakit juga jika kau tinggalkan ... " Kuajak Eren bersalaman. Dinginnya telapak tangan Eren sangat kontras dengan telapakku bahkan sampai menembus sarung tangan karet tebal. "Dan sekarang, kenapa kau melakukannya lagi, Eren?"

.

.

__waktu kematian korban diduga sudah melebihi 48 jam setelah dilakukan penghitungan penurunan suhu tubuh dengan rumus Algor Mortis dalam satuan derajat Fahrenheit__

__tidak didapatkan kaku mati sehingga memperkuat dugaan waktu kematian sudah melebihi 48 jam__

.

.

Pagi tadi, saat sarapan, Erwin-san berkata akan datang ke tempatku bekerja.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Armin?"

Aku yang menatapnya hanya tertegun lama, tidak tahu harus menolak ataukah diam saja memungkiri perasaan yang sudah menyusun kalimat-kalimat protesan.

"Eum—"

"Kenapa, Armin?"

Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah terganggu saat bekerja. Apalagi kalau yang datang adalah Erwin-san, lelaki yang sudah hidup denganku selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tidak masalah, sekalipun Erwin-san duduk atau ketiduran di ruang mayat seharian aku akan tetap menemaninya selayaknya seorang pasangan yang patuh.

Masalahnya, begini ... aturan normal itu hanya berlaku kalau saja Erwin-san dan timnya tidak berniat datang membawa seseorang yang sudah membunuh sahabat terbaikku, Eren.

_Rivaille Ackerman_—sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyapa orang itu kalau Ia datang ke sini nanti.

"Armin."

"Datang saja, Erwin-san." Aku berpura-pura tegar. "Aku tidak keberatan."

.

.

___terdapat luka memar di tiga puluh sembilan titik tubuh korban yang menyebar pada punggung, lengan, paha, perut, dada dan pelipis__

__ditemukan luka tusukan sepanjang empat koma delapan sentimeter dengan lebar dua milimeter di bawah tulang selangka sebelah kiri dan merobek pembuluh aorta__

__ada perdarahan kurang lebih seribu lima ratus milimeter kubik darah dalam rongga dada__

.

.

Safirku yang mengabur bersitatap dengan Jean Kirsctein di hulu lorong sepi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Armin?" Kening Jean berkerut membentuk alur-alur sungai. "Terlalu banyak bergaul dengan mayat membuatmu terlihat sepucat mayat, lho."

"Um, aku baik-baik saja, Jean. Aku akan melihat Eren. Aku permisi dulu, ya."

"Oh, oke. Jangan melamun di dalam, Armin."

"Ung. Baiklah."

Jean menghilang di belokan selasar. Pintu metal bersuhu beku bergoyang lagi saat kumasuki ruang forensik sendirian. Arloji biru metalik yang melingkar di pergelanganku menunjukkan sekarang sudah pukul sebelas siang. Erwin-san, tim kepolisian serta Rivaille-san belum terlihat datang. Eren belum terbangun juga. Aku sedikit enggan menyapanya hari ini, sepertinya Eren akan marah padaku karena di lubuk hati aku mulai membenci kekasih yang sejak dulu selalu dibanggakannya itu.

Jas dokter milikku terlepas jadi gundukan kain di meja dingin beroda empat sebelum jatuh ke lantai berbau sabun desinfektan.

Fungsi koordinasi tubuhku sejak dulu selalu buruk—kenapa aku harus gemetar seperti ini?

Dalam diam aku duduk di samping Eren yang telah dibaringkan selama dua hari, bermaksud menulis laporan. Pena biru di cepitan telunjuk dan ibu jari kugerakkan sebagai kuas untuk melukisi kertas berlembar-lembar.

.

.

__pemeriksaan darah menunjukkan tidak ada bahan organoklorida seperti racun serangga dan produk-produk semacamnya dalam sampel darah korban__

__pada organ genitalia luar tidak ditemukan luka tanda kekerasan__

.

.

Lampu steril di atas tubuh Eren kunyalakan. Cahaya putih terpancar kabur.

Kesedihan menjerangku, berlapis-lapis. Aku tidak ingin mengutuk orang biarpun orang yang membunuh Eren meski sudah hampir dipastikan pelakunya adalah Rivaille-san. Aku tidak ingin mencela atau dendam pada Rivaille-san, sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin memakinya. Tapi aku memang sangat kehilangan sekalipun sudah ratusan kali Erwin-san mengatakan bahwa aku harus merelakan kepergian Eren.

Mata hijau Eren pun nampaknya tidak memberiku sedikit belas kasihan hingga tega tidak membuka lagi.

_Seandainya kau masih bisa menjawabku sekarang ... apa hal pertama yang ingin kau jadikan topik pembicaraan, Eren?_

Sambil tersenyum getir aku berpikir, rasanya aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Eren selama dia masih 'tidur' di sini.

"Melakukan visum terhadapmu adalah pekerjaan tersulit yang harus kulakukan selama karirku."

_Dan pertanyaan terbesarku seumur hidup untukmu adalah ... kenapa kau harus terdampar di ruang kerjaku yang penuh mimpi buruk ini, Eren?_

Aku tersenyum.

Tapi Eren tidak membalas senyumanku.

.

.

Selepas makan siang aku datang ke labkrim untuk mencari bukti baru. Kugunakan seperangkat mikroskop elektron dan komputer beresolusi tinggi untuk melihat sidik jari DNA dari mani kering yang kutemukan kemarin saat mengobservasi tubuh Eren.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar.

Perlahan, garis-garis DNA murni yang dielektroforesis sesuai berat molekul mulai terbentuk dalam gambar berurutan bagai setumpuk batu berwarna buram. Aku tidak tercengang karena sudah menduga sebelumnya.

Urutan penanda genetiknya tidak sama dengan DNA yang kuambil dari sampel darah Eren. Berarti ini bukan bercak sperma Eren—dengan kata lain—pasti sperma milik Rivaille-san ...

Ah, aku yakin seratus persen.

Hampir saja aku menelepon Erwin-san agar mengirimiku sampel darah atau air ludah Rivaille-san untuk menguatkan kebenaran bukti yang kudapatkan, sebelum seorang polisi berkumis tipis masuk ke dalam labkrim dan memanggilku keluar.

"Dokter Armin Smith?" Ia bertanya dan aku mengangguk. "Erwin Smith menunggumu di depan ruang forensik bersama tersangka Rivaille Ackerman."

.

.

Hal pertama yang paling kuingat dari lelaki berambut hitam itu adalah tatapannya yang lebih tajam dari instrumen bedah macam apapun.

"Maaf, jangan terlalu dekat dengan korban—" Aku menyodorkan masker tebal berwarna hijau pada Erwin-san, sementara Rivaille-san tidak bisa menerima masker dariku karena tangannya terkunci dengan borgol berbahan karbon. "—jangan sampai ada sidik jari yang menempel."

Bohong. Aku tidak peduli pada sidik jari, pemeriksaan yang kulakukan sudah selesai tempo hari. Aku hanya tidak mau Rivaille-san dekat-dekat Eren. Aku hanya tidak rela kalau sahabatku disakiti lagi.

Aku membatin, menghitung suara langkah kakinya, siap melesat kalau batas yang kuberikan dilanggar ...

"Rivaille-san." Aku memang selalu cepat gelisah. "T-tolong Anda ... Anda menjauhlah dari Eren—"

"Armin," Erwin-san menarik lenganku. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia."

.

Surat laporan visum yang kuletakkan di atas meja bergerak, tertiup angin lembut dari hempasan pintu yang menutup sendiri.

.

.

__dari hasil observasi fisik luar, ciri korban adalah sebagai berikut:_

__rambut lurus berwarna cokelat gelap dengan garis batas bawah rambut setinggi lima sentimeter dari garis perpotongan pundak._

.

.

Aku berpaling pada Erwin-san, terlalu jeri untuk melihat.

Rivaille-san menggesekkan pipinya perlahan pada rambut halus Eren yang berjuntaian di kening dinginnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku secepat ini, bocah tidak berguna?" Ia berbisik, tapi bisikannya terlalu keras hingga menggetarkan udara kosong di dalam ruang pengap ini. "Sekarang, rumah kita tidak ada yang penghuninya lagi. Aku harus menginap di dalam penjara, dan kau terbaring bodoh di sini. Apa sebenarnya yang kau mau, Eren? Kau ingin menyiksaku sejauh apalagi, nak?"

Hanya Erwin-san yang tahu bahwa saat Rivaille-san mengatakan itu aku sudah mulai menangis.

.

.

__kulit korban berwarna cokelat dengan memar ringan berdiameter tujuh senti di pipi sebelah kiri__

__tidak ada lebam mati yang ditemukan di punggung maupun leher__

__ditemukan memar biru kemerahan di sudut bibir korban__

.

.

Rivaille-san menunduk dan mencium bibir pucat Eren melalui sebuah kecupan dalam.

"Bangun, bocah tak berguna."

Rivaille-san mengulangi kecupannya sekali lagi. Tidak peduli apakah bibir Eren masih bisa bergerak, tidak peduli apakah Eren akan membalas ciumannya ataukah tidak—lelaki itu hanya terus mencium tanpa memikirkan betapa mengganggunya bau mayat yang sudah mati selama tiga hari.

"Kau tetap cantik, Eren," kata Rivaille-san, "cuma kau bocah kurang ajar yang selalu bisa membuatku berulangkali jatuh cinta lagi padamu."

.

.

Bibirku tergigit kuat, Erwin-san menggenggam tanganku terlalu erat—untuk kali ini, aku dan Erwin-san berjanji bahwa kami tidak akan lancang memisahkan mereka.

Sejahat apapun Rivaille-san, aku tidak mau jadi penjahat juga yang membuat orang lain terpuruk ...

Tidak masalah, akan kubiarkan mereka saling bertukar sentuhan, sekalipun setelah ini kupastikan akan ada seribu sidik jari tercetak di tubuh sahabatku.

.

.

_Kesimpulan hasil visum adalah sebagai berikut._

_Telah selesai dilakukan pemeriksaan terhadap seorang laki-laki bernama Eren Jaeger. Dari hasil pemeriksaan luar dapat disimpulkan bahwa penyebab kematian adalah kekerasan seksual, syok, ruda paksa tumpul dan tikaman yang menyebabkan perdarahan fatal ..._

.

.

"Aku ingin menemanimu, Eren. Apa kau tidak takut pergi sendirian, bocah bodoh?"

Mungkin benar, aku sudah salah dan khilaf dalam menilai Rivaille-san.

"Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu yang kurang ajar mendahuluiku, Jaeger."

.

Menyerah. Aku meminta Erwin-san untuk melepaskan borgol yang membelenggu tangan Rivaille-san.

"Kau yakin, Armin?"

Aku ingin Eren dan Rivaille-san bisa saling bersentuhan, memberi ucapan selamat tinggal dalam perasaan terbebaskan.

"Rivaille-san, dulu Eren selalu mengatakan pada saya kalau dia sangat mencintai Anda." Suaraku menyeberang hingga ke tengah ruangan. "Sepertinya sampai kematiannya pun begitu, saya rasa."

Rivaille-san mengelus wajah damai Eren.

"Aku tahu," sahut pria itu, "sejak dulu bocah ini telah ceroboh mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan memutuskan untuk mencintai dan hidup bersamaku. Seharusnya kau bisa mencegahnya dulu, Dokter Smith. Seharusnya Eren tidak kau biarkan mempertaruhkan masa depannya dengan masuk ke dalam rumah seorang berandalan sepertiku."

.

Cukup sudah.

Dadaku terlalu sesak.

Kuayunkan langkah keluar dari ruang forensik—aku tidak tahan lagi—Erwin-san berlari menyusulku.

.

_Kau pikir kami semua bisa melupakanmu, Eren?_

_Kepergianmu menyakiti orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan._

"Armin!" Suara panggilan Erwin-san untukku menggema di sepanjang lorong. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sangat hancur ...

Lengan kekar Erwin-san menangkap tubuhku yang merosot jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

__demikian laporan Visum et Repertum ini saya buat dengan sebenar-benarnya sesuai sumpah jabatan yang mengikat saya sebagai dokter dan kepatuhan saya terhadap aspek medikolegal yang telah tertuang dalam lembaran negara._

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Eren?

.

.

_Shiganshina, 2 Desember 2013_

.

.

Apa sahabatku memang meninggalkan kami semua dengan sengaja?

.

.

_Tertanda,_

_Armin Arlert-Smith._

.

.

.

**[Next page: Rivaille]**


	3. Rivaille

**3: Rivaille**

.

Aku Rivaille. Sembilan dari sepuluh hal tentangku biasanya selalu dipandang salah oleh dunia dan seisinya.

"Kau tidak pernah berkata cinta padaku, Rivaille-san."

Pada setiap hari bebas yang kupunya dulu, aku selalu mengabiskan waktu bersama seorang bocah berisik bernama Eren Jaeger.

Kami berbagi semuanya, mulai dari separuh porsi normal sarapan pagi yang terpaksa dibagi jadi seperempat, berbagi belitan selimut dengan ukuran panjang dan lebar di bawah standar cukup, bahkan berbagi infeksi penyakit semacam influenza dan cacar air.

Eren adalah duniaku, dan aku adalah dunia milik Eren.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku menghadapi orang yang paling kucintai terbaring di dalam ruangan berbau amis dan apek dalam keadaan tubuh penuh bilur luka, memar dan tusukan.

"Apa kabarmu, bocah?"

Polisi sok tahu itu, Erwin Smith, sudah minggat bersama istri tercintanya—Armin Arlert—yang sepertinya tidak kuat mental untuk terlalu lama melihat adegan dramatisku bersama Eren.

Padahal, mereka tidak tahu, apa yang sedang kuperbuat di sini sama sekali bukan perpisahan.

"Kau selalu cantik. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali lagi dan pulang ke rumah denganku, Eren?"

Aku tahu, ada kontras yang sangat kentara antara aku dan kekasihku sekarang. Bukan hanya sekadar perbedaan karakter, bukan hanya sekadar perbedaan gaya hidup dan kemampuan untuk menghadapi situasi, aku dan Eren dikontraskan juga oleh dunia kami yang sudah berbeda.

Dunia—ya, perlukah kuulangi sampai mulutku berbusa? Dunia bukan berarti gaya hidup, aku seharusnya tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Dunia yang kumaksudkan di sini adalah dunia _di mana_ aku dan Eren tinggal, di bawah langit macam apa kami bernaung.

Wajah, leher, dada, perut, pinggul, paha, tungkai dan telapak kaki Eren kususuri seperti anak TK belajar menghapal bagian-bagian tubuh manusia. Aku tidak mau menekuk sendinya, aku tidak mau mendengarkan bunyi es retak yang merisaukan telinga.

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali, Eren?"

_Kenapa darah di dalam tubuhmu sewenang-wenang mengambil kesimpulan kalau mereka boleh seenaknya berhenti mengalir?_

"Bangunlah. Aku tidak marah ... Kenapa kau diam saja, Eren?"

.

.

.

Cara waktu mengambil Eren dari sisiku sungguh curang—padahal, baru berapa jeda napas kami saling bertukar pandang, saling memiliki di bawah satu naungan atap rumah yang kami tinggali bersama-sama?

"Rivaille-san, keran air panasnya macet, apa perlu kurebuskan air untuk mandi?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau masuk saja ke dalam bak mandi bersamaku."

"Kenapa begitu, Rivaille-san?"

"Bodoh. Kalau kau ikut masuk tanpa busana, tanpa perlu kau campur air mendidih pasti air di dalam sana akan jadi lebih panas dari neraka."

.

.

.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat apakah tanganku pernah sengaja mengusapkan cat permanen di busur empuk pipi Eren.

Tapi wajah Eren memang jadi begitu pucat. Ia tidak seperti dulu yang merona mengalahkan pelangi.

Aku mengusap lengannya. Ada memar, luka, lepuhan.

Aku teringat saat di mana kulit Eren mulai sangat sensitif terhadap hisapan cupang.

Mataku terpejam, memutar kenangan ulang seperti kaset rusak yang permukaannya lecet tergaruk. Kami memburu hangat di malam hujan itu. Eren memberiku pertunjukan klasik berupa tubuh telanjang di dalam bak air, melumuri sekujurnya dengan sabun dan jilatan, mengusapkan kulitnya yang lebih lembut dari bulu-bulu putih beruang kutub.

"Rivaille-san ... "

Sekarang, jangankan saling membuka jasa memandikan satu sama lain, aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi bertanya Eren memakai celana dalam model apa. Aku tidak bisa lagi menyisihkan recehan untuk memberi makan kotak telepon umum di dekat halte untuk menghubunginya yang sering pulang terlambat. Aku tidak tahu di mana apotek penjual antidot yang bisa membangunkan orang tidur selamanya.

Mungkin aku memang bukan persinggahan permanen untuk Eren. Bocah tak berguna ini sudah meninggalkanku tanpa pamit. Mungkin saat aku lengah Ia merasa mendapatkan peluang untuk mencicipi alam bebas—dan aku ditinggalkan di ruang kenangan sempit kami untuk diberi tugas membersihkan bercak darahnya.

"Katamu kau mencintaiku—" Aku berbisik dan menggenggam tangannya. "—nyatanya apa? Dari mana kau belajar berbohong kepadaku, Eren?"

.

.

.

Dokter yang baru saja berlari ke luar adalah teman Eren, Armin Arlert.

Kata Eren dulu, si Arlert itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menentang hubungan kami. Dan sepertinya, dia serius. Armin memikirkan Eren (jika saja aku saat itu mengerti bahwa masa depan Eren jauh lebih penting ketimbang harus kutahan dia di sisiku, jalan hidupnya mungkin akan berbeda), tapi egoisme Eren dan egoismeku bersikeras bahwa aku dan Eren harus bersama.

Dan sekarang, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan si Arlert itu tentang diriku.

Mungkin dia menganggap aku membunuh Eren, sebagaimana dugaan yang dilontarkan Erwin Smith dan kawan-kawan polisinya.

Tapi ... tidak masalah.

Sekalipun dianggap pelaku kejahatan genosida aku tidak merisaukannya.

Yang kurisaukan sekarang adalah—bagaimana cara paling wajar untukku bisa kembali lagi ke sisi Eren?

.

.

.

Saat usia Eren enam belas tahun, melihatnya yang pertama kali di sebuah kedai minum membuatku mulai berpikir bahwa aku secara naluriah memang tidak tertarik dengan para sosok-sosok manusia yang bisa menstruasi.

Kupikir saat itu aku sedang terkapar di bawah pengaruh alkohol yang dengan sukarela menjadi deterjen bubuk pencuci kewarasan. Melihatnya membuat jiwa kebinatanganku yang tertanam tanpa penitensi di dalam gunduk-gunduk jaringan muncul, berebut mencakari udara, sebagai koordinator untuk menyeret langkahku mendekati Eren.

"Um—m-maaf, tapi itu tempat dudukku, _Sir_."

"Aku tahu. Kau silakan duduk di pangkuanku, atau mau kududuki?"

"Eh?"

Bukan sepenuhnya salahku, tubuhnya yang molek itu memang seperti tawaran mucikari. Membuatku merapat, mendekat, dan berani kalang kabut mempertaruhkan apapun meski Ia belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Rivaille."

"E-Eren Jaeger."

"Namamu tidak buruk. Orangnya juga tidak buruk."

Kami berkenalan. Matanya berkedip, rambutnya tersibak—dua komponen milik Eren di mataku seperti roti cokelat-pandan. Aku ingin memotongnya sedikit dan meletakkan di dalam piring lalu kutusuk-tusuk dengan garpu.

Jabatan ragu-ragu yang diberikannya padaku nyatanya tidak terlupa begitu saja. Entah sengaja, entah tidak, kami mulai lebih sering bertemu.

Eren yang tinggal di panti asuhan dan sering keluar untuk mencari pekerjaan jadi pelanggan tetap kedai minuman, begitupula aku yang selalu datang hanya untuk menemuinya.

Tendensi buasku semakin menggelegak karena ternyata Eren tidak bisa bersikap macam pejantan sebenarnya. Katakanlah sikapnya memang impulsif, menjengkelkan, penuh aura pemberontak—tapi pada akhirnya dia akan selalu menguik jadi betina di bawah kakiku.

Kami mulai berbagi definisi dunia dalam sudut pandang picik dan sama-sama tidak mengerti bagaimana bersikap selayaknya manusia beradab. Eren yang polos tanpa cela—tanpa sadar—kuajari menjadi bejat. Desah puas bercampur sakit yang pertama dari Eren terlontar di kasurku, menjadi modal dan alasan bagiku untuk kembali mengulangi perbuatanku sampai setengah mati.

Sekilas siapapun pasti bisa melihat kalau aku hanya meraup keuntungan (termasuk Arlert yang selalu berpikir negatif), tapi aku berani bertaruh ... hidup ini tidak tentu seperti putaran kasino, aku hanya salah satu dari sekian juta koloni penjahat yang berani menggorok orang dalam sekali santap, tapi seharusnya Eren tidak pernah ragu—sekalipun Ia tahu kebiadabanku, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan bersedia menangis bersamanya.

"Rivaille-san?"

Malam kemarau itu, Ia memanggil dari bawah tubuhku yang masih bersimbah keringat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Rivaille-san?"

.

.

.

Lima bulan setelah pertemuan pertama kami, aku menemukan Eren Jaeger berdiri dengan koper kecilnya di ambang pintu.

"Rivaille-san, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu mulai hari ini."

"Kau serius?"

"I-iya. Aku tidak mau berpisah dari Rivaille-san."

Ciuman selamat datang kuberikan untuknya, lama sekali. Efeknya luar biasa. Punggung Eren sampai melengkung mengalahkan potongan bambu lunak terhajar angin.

.

.

.

Dunia berputar terlalu cepat, membuatku yang menjejak di permukaan bumi jadi terpental, dipermainkan keadaan.

Eren diambil dari sisiku semudah dia dikirim untuk dijadikan milikku.

Saat ini, sudah tiga hari aku menghuni sel dingin dan terpaksa tidur setiap hari tanpa bantal, tanpa selimut dan tanpa memeluk tubuh molek Eren sebagai guling hangat yang bisa mengingau dan kubuat keenakan.

"Cuma mimpi."

Warna mata Eren yang meleburkan batas antara hijau dengan biru datang lagi, melesak menghantui tidurku kembali, malam ini.

"Eren."

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Penjara yang kuhuni begitu pengap dan sepi.

"Bocah sial."

Kenangan tentang Eren masih membayang dalam taraf di luar akal. Sekalipun sekarang aku terbangun dalam kurungan yang menjadi labirin pesakitan, Eren ternyata masih berani mengintipku dari sela-sela jeruji.

Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika saja Eren yang menggoda masih bersedia kusentuh. Tapi masalahnya bocah itu hanya sekilas-sekilas menunjukkan diri, tidak mau datang mendekat dan minta kucium dengan sopan. Eren yang sudah mati sekarang sudah beralih profesi jadi penjahat kemanusiaan—menantang aneka perasaanku yang terus dipermainkannya, membuatku terluka.

"Katakan saja, bocah. Kau ingin aku segera menyusulmu atau apa?"

Eren tidak mungkin menjawab.

Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya apa.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kami tinggal bersama waktu itu, Eren kembali ke rumah membawa satu tas kertas berisi kemeja putih dan sepotong dasi.

"Aku akan melakukan wawancara kerja, Rivaille-san," Ia berucap dengan senyum lebar, "aku tidak hanya akan jadi parasit di sini."

"Kau di sini bukan mengontrak, Jaeger." Emosiku mungkin nyaris tak ada, tapi sebenarnya aku lelah mengingatkan ini. "Kau semacam lebah ratu di sarangku."

"Dan Rivaille-san lebah pekerjanya?"

"Bukan."

Aku menariknya ke pangkuan, Ia menjambak rambutku, kami berciuman dalam.

"Aku pejantanmu, Eren. Dan kau adalah ratuku."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya wawancara kerja itu tidak pernah Eren datangi. Bocah pelupa itu tidak bangun kesiangan. Ia menggunakan celemek pendek dan memasak untukku tanpa sadar kalau dirinya sudah melupakan jadwal penting.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi, Eren?"

Eren yang membawa nampan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku menyibak selimut.

"Memangnya aku mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah kau sedang melamar kerja?"

"Oh, ya?" Eren menyodorkan tehku. "Aku tidak merasa."

"Kau baru bilang padaku kemarin."

"Benarkah? Memangnya aku melamar kerja di mana?"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Memang lebih baik kau tidak pergi. Lagipula aku masih bisa memberimu uang belanja."

Nampan kusingkirkan, bantal kusingkirkan, selimut kusingkirkan.

"Aku belum mau sarapan. Aku masih mau melanjutkan kegiatan kita semalam. Hei—jangan mencoba membantahku kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan kemampuan berjalan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, bocah. Berani keluar kamar, kubuat kau tidak bisa keluar selamanya."

.

.

.

Awalnya aku tidak terlalu berpikir banyak. Namun, semakin lama, kuperhatikan penyakit lupa Eren semakin menggila.

"Eren, ada bau gas—_shit_, bocah! Dapur hampir kebakaran. Kau lupa mematikan kompor?"

"Hah?" Eren mengangkat mata dari buku yang dibacanya. "Memangnya hari ini aku memasak? Kupikir jadwalku hari ini hanya mencuci baju—apa Rivaille-san yang menyalakan kompor?"

"_Bullshit_, Eren. Jangan pura-pura pikun. Usiamu bahkan belum ada dua puluh tahun."

.

.

Hidup kami yang awalnya tenang mulai terusik dengan gejolak-gejolak melelahkan.

.

.

"Eren, kenapa _lingerie_ yang kuberikan kau buang ke tempat sampah?"

Tangan Eren yang sedang menyemir sepatuku berhenti bekerja.

"Aku tidak suka Rivaille-san menyimpan baju perempuan."

"Apa maksudmu? Itu kau yang memakainya kemarin, Eren."

"Rivaille-san mulai berselingkuh di belakangku!"

"Untuk apa aku berselingkuh di belakangmu? Bagiku jauh lebih menyenangkan menusuk bagian belakangmu daripada selingkuh di belakangmu, dasar bocah labil."

.

.

Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran terjadi setiap hari karena saat itu aku belum tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sampai akhirnya aku memaksa Eren memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit dan setelah melalui serangkaian tes yang menjemukan, laporan hasil pemeriksaan Eren datang ke kotak surat rumahku dalam keadaan tersegel.

Aku buru-buru membawanya ke dalam toilet, mengunci pintu, kemudian merobek amplopnya.

.

**Demensia.**

**Sindroma kronis dan progresif, penurunan fungsi memori, kesulitan memahami visuospasial, penurunan kepekaan dan penilaian terhadap lingkungan.**

**Pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dibutuhkan untuk mengetahui adanya gangguan pada otak atau sumsum tulang belakang, atau dugaan pasien mengidap penyakit Alzheimer.**

.

Keran wastafel kunyalakan.

Kertas biadab itu kubiarkan remuk terkunyah air pancuran.

.

.

.

"Eren?"

Pintu kamarku menjeblak lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Rivaille-san—" Eren duduk di sudut ruangan, menangis, menusuki tapak tangannya dengan ujung pena, memukul lengannya hingga memar-memar. "Bagaimana ini ... Rivaille-san? Aku lupa bagaimana cara menulis surat ... aku lupa bagaimana membuat salam pembuka. Aku ingin mengirim kabar pada Armin—"

"Hentikan, Eren."

Penanya kurebut, begitupula lembaran kertas putih yang berceceran di lantai.

Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau air mata sudah bergulir di pipi Eren.

"Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menuliskannya untukmu."

.

.

.

Hal yang paling kutakutkan terjadi tiga bulan setelah surat dari rumah sakit itu kulenyapkan.

"Eren—"

"Jangan sentuh aku, maaf."

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau mengambek atau—"

"Anda siapa? Apa kita saling mengenal?"

Sudah tidak terpikir lagi dalam otakku untuk marah, menendangnya, atau melemparinya dengan sesuatu. Sering aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan karena Eren tidak mau kudekati. Kadang-kadang Eren bisa mengingatku, tapi sehari dua hari kemudian, Ia akan kembali menatapku seperti orang asing.

.

.

.

"Apa pekerjaanmu di kantor imigrasi masih kurang untuk membiayai hidup kalian?"

Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan kawan-kawan lamaku yang masih setia mengeramkan diri di dunia hitam. Kali ini aku menawarkan diri untuk mengambil bagian dalam kartel perdagangan mariyuana.

"Masih kurang," jawabku. "Aku butuh uang banyak untuk mengobatkan seseorang. Apa ada target perusahaan atau apapun yang bisa kita jarah agar aku bisa mendapatkan hasil lebih cepat lagi?"

"Apa kau akan menikah, Rivaille?"

"Belum."

"Memangnya sakit apa dia?"

"Penyakit otak."

"Sekarat?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah mulai melupakan aku."

"Maksudmu dia sudah _move on?_ Dia mantan pacarmu, begitukah?"

"Bukan. Dia _melupakanku_ dalam artian sebenarnya."

.

.

.

Hari ini, sambil menatap langit-langit penjara, aku menyusuri kembali jalan berkelok-kelok yang pernah kulalui bersama Eren. Pertanyaanku di ruang forensik tadi belum menjawab—apa dia mencintaiku? Hanya Eren yang bisa kutagih jawaban. Dan satu-satunya caraku bertanya padanya adalah dengan menemuinya, bukan hanya berdiam di sini seperti orang tidak berguna yang kerjaannya setiap hari hanya merenung seperti orang punya penyakit kejiwaan.

Kukeluarkan sebuah tabung _roll film_ dari dalam saku. Aku berhasil menyelundupkan puluhan pil tidur kemarin sebelum polisi menangkapku. Kupikir aku akan menggunakannya lebih cepat hanya jika tiba-tiba sidang memutuskan aku hukuman untukku semacam: kurungan dua belas tahun penjara dan denda sekian ratus juta. Atau mungkin, kurungan seumur hidup ... dan sebagainya. Tapi ternyata kata Erwin Smith itu aku terancam hukuman mati ... tidak buruk. Masalahnya, baru aku tahu kalau ternyata putusan sidang tidak akan jatuh secepat harapanku.

Aku sudah lelah menunggu di sini.

Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur hingga esok pagi diriku terbangun di sisi Eren.

Kutuang tabung transparan itu di telapak tangan—mungkin ada tiga puluh butir kalau dugaanku benar—dan aku tidak terlalu punya kesabaran untuk menelannya satu persatu.

Mungkin pil-pil ini akan membuatku bisa tidur nyenyak.

Aku berbaring di lantai. Mataku terpejam lagi, aku masih ingin menemukan Eren dalam mimpiku yang sempat tertangguhkan karena tidak sengaja terbangun tadi.

"Selamat malam, bocah."

.

.

"Rivaille-san?"

.

.

Apa Eren mulai memanggilku?

.

.

"Rivaille-san?"

.

.

Aku ingin pergi menemui Eren.

Aku ingin bertanya padanya apakah sampai detik ini Ia _masih_ melupakan aku.

.

.

.

**[Next page: Eren]**


	4. Eren

**4: Eren**

.

Aku Eren.

Aku memberanikan diri turun dari _tempat yang tidak kuketahui namanya _dan duduk di samping Rivaille-san yang sedang tidur lelap.

"Apa kabar, Rivaille-san?"

Sejak dulu, aku selalu bilang pada Rivaille-san agar tidak mencariku lagi. Aku sudah lelah, aku ingin pergi, meskipun bukan berarti aku ingin meninggalkannya. Aku rindu Rivaille-san, tapi sekarang aku sudah jadi sosok yang berbeda. Aku sudah janji pada penjaga gerbang di _tempat yang tidak kuketahui namanya_ untuk tidak menyentuh Rivaille-san. Kalau aku melanggar, taruhannya aku akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seperti film khayal saja, ya.

"Rivaille-san mimpi apa?"

Rasanya ingin kuledakkan tangis. Seandainya ini khayal mungkin rasanya aku tidak perlu meratap seperti makhluk gila begini.

Mataku menyapu sekeliling. Miris. Rivaille-san sekarang hidup jauh dari kata layak. Sel pesakitan ini sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya yang penggila kebersihan. Apa Rivaille-san cukup makan? Apa polisi memberinya baju ganti yang layak? Apa Rivaille-san punya kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan menghirup udara segar?

Banyak hal yang mengganjal di pikiranku saat duduk di samping Rivaille-san yang bahkan tidak menyadari kalau hari ini aku datang lagi menengoknya. Aku tidak pernah melupakan Rivaille-san. Satu-satunya hal yang paling kusesali ketika aku masih hidup, otakku yang bodoh, berpenyakit dan bermasalah pernah tidak mengakui (dan membuatku lupa) kalau aku adalah orang yang paling dicintai dan paling mencintai Rivaille-san.

Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Dan seperti halnya aku yang tidak bisa memaafkan diriku, seharusnya Rivaille-san juga tidak memaafkan aku.

.

.

.

Hanya ada dua orang di rumah kecil di kaki perbukitan itu, aku dan Rivaille-san.

Kami berbagi perasaan yang sangat sederhana setiap hari. Membuat satu sama lain saling mengerti. Membuat satu sama lain selalu saling memaafkan.

Lambat laun hal-hal yang sangat sederhana seperti berbagi mi instan dan secangkir teh hangat menjadi sesuatu yang merekatkan kami. Rivaille-san suka teh panas, aku suka teh dingin. Agar bisa dinikmati berdua, kami menyeduh teh hangat.

Setiap hari selalu begitu. Penerimaan yang tidak henti-henti meskipun sekali dua kali perasaan cemburu, curiga dan takut kehilangan selalu ada.

Tapi suatu ketika, saat kondisiku menghancurkan semua, aku kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan yang kumaksud itu—bukan, bukannya Rivaille-san meninggalkan aku. Rivaille-san selalu mengejarku dan menemaniku tanpa lelah. Akulah yang meninggalkannya lebih dulu karena aku terlalu takut ditinggalkan olehnya. Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum aku ditinggal pergi, itu pola pikirku saat itu. Saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa itu salah.

Aku terlalu mencintai Rivaille-san, tapi dengan keadaanku sekarang ... tidakkah Ia akan punya segepok portofolio alasan untuk meninggalkanku begitu saja?

Setiap kali penyakitku kambuh, aku selalu lupa Rivaille-san siapa.

Setiap kali penyakitku kambuh, Rivaille-san tidak pernah lupa memberikan penjelasan padaku kalau aku adalah miliknya.

"Kita?" Aku hanya bisa berpikir lama, pontang-panting memanfaatkan otakku yang sama sekali tidak mau bekerja. "Aku dan ... Anda ... er, saling mencintai? Aku tidak yakin."

Dan setiap kali aku tiba-tiba teringat siapa Rivaille-san aku melukai diriku habis-habisan.

"Eren—apa yang kau lakukan!" pekiknya.

_Tidak apa-apa Rivaille-san_, aku tersenyum getir. Layaklah ini untukku. Sebagai hukuman setimpal.

Sebagai hukuman agar jika suatu hari saat aku lupa lagi aku bisa melihat luka-luka di tubuhku.

Seperti alarm—memar, bilur dan lepuhan kugunakan sebagai pengingat. Saat aku melihat, aku berharap akan ingat kalau aku tidak boleh lupa pada Rivaille-san lagi, agar jumlah luka-luka itu tidak semakin bertambah setiap hari. Tapi sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, hingga bertahun-tahun ruam-ruam yang tercetak di tubuhku bukannya berkurang dan justru semakin bertambah.

Hampir tidak ada seinci pun kulit di tubuhku yang lolos dari benda tumpul. Aku semakin parah. Jangankan mengingat orang lain, saat Rivaille-san memanggilku pun aku kadang tidak menoleh karena aku lupa siapa namaku.

Tapi, di tengah kondisiku yang menjijikkan itu, Rivaille-san selalu berusaha meyakinkan bahwa aku berharga untuknya. Pernah sekali waktu Rivaille-san sangat marah karena aku menamparkan vas bunga pada pipiku sendiri—saat itu aku tahu aku melupakan sesuatu dan yang sangat amat kusesalkan, ternyata yang kulupakan itu adalah hari ulang tahun Rivaille-san—akhirnya sudut bibirku robek dan membiru.

Gara-gara itu, sepanjang malam Rivaille-san harus mengompresku dengan handuk dengan air dingin karena aku terus mengeluh akibat nyeri dan sakit.

.

.

.

Suatu malam, aku memutuskan kabur dari rumah tanpa membawa apa-apa. Aku sudah memutuskan pergi dari hidup Rivaille-san. Lebih baik kubuat Rivaille-san melupakan aku sebelum nanti aku yang pada akhirnya Ia tinggalkan.

Tapi, Rivaille-san ternyata tidak pernah melupakan aku.

Saat itu, di tengah hari gerimis, kami bertemu lagi dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Saat itu status resmiku adalah sebagai gelandangan dan Rivaille-san sebagai orang yang akan memungut gelandangan.

Ia membawaku pulang dan merawatku lagi. Setiap hari Ia menghujaniku dengan lima kaplet obat-obatan.

Setiap aku bertanya padanya, "Sebenarnya aku sakit apa, Rivaille-san?"

Rivaille-san selalu saja konsisten menjawab tanpa memandangku, "Kau tidak sakit, Eren. Itu hanya suplemen biasa untuk menguatkan daya tahan tubuh."

.

.

.

Sekarang, saat aku sudah duduk di sini dalam keadaan bukan lagi sebagai manusia, aku baru mengerti sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang dilontarkan Rivaille-san padaku selama aku hidup.

"Kenapa Rivaille-san tidak mengatakan kalau aku punya penyakit?"

Tadi siang, saat Rivaille-san mengunjungi jasadku yang dibaringkan di laboratorium tempat kerja Armin, aku berdiri di belakangnya dan iri kepada tubuh matiku yang dicium oleh Rivaille-san.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain jadi penonton yang terluka.

Kenapa Rivaille-san harus menangis? Aku ada di belakangnya. Aku menatap punggungnya, ingin menyentuh juga, aku pun ingin diberi ciuman yang sama ... tapi kenapa Rivaille-san bergeming dan membiarkan aku menangis sendirian menatap sebagai pihak ketika antara dia, aku dan jasadku? Katanya Rivaille-san paling mencintaiku, tapi di sana aku malah merasa diriku hanya sebagai penumpang yang boleh diabaikan.

Aku juga rindu pada Rivaille-san. Aku juga tidak ingin diabaikan. Aku juga ingin dicium. Tapi Rivaille-san tidak peduli padaku meskipun aku sudah memanggilnya seribu kali.

"Rivaille-san tidak bisa melihatku, ya?"

Rivaille-san cuma diam. Lalu membuatku cemburu lagi karena lebih memilih untuk mengelus lengan mayatku dengan sepenuh hati—ah, aku marah. Ayolah, Rivaille-san, aku yang sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada tubuh mati itu. Rivaille-san tidak pernah mengerti.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku di sini kalau cuma untuk diabaikan?"

Akhirnya laboratorium Armin menjadi tempat untukku meluapkan emosi. Aku ingin merobek kertas visum Armin—aku tidak berpikir benda itu penting atau tidak, pokoknya aku marah saja—tapi betapa terkejutnya aku karena kertas itu tidak kuat kuangkat. Ingin rasanya aku mengutuk sekalian menertawai diri sendiri.

Saat kucoba menggenggam, kertas milik Armin bahkan tidak bergerak. Aku merasa dipermainkan. Sebenarnya apa salahku?

Ini tidak adil. Saking marahnya aku sampai memutuskan pergi. Untuk kali ini, kugunakan seluruh energi yang tersisa untuk membanting pintu—aku masih ingat biasanya kalau manusia marah suka membanting pintu, kan—dan usahaku berhasil karena akhirnya pintu menutup karenaku.

Meskipun dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan dan halus tapi setidaknya aku bisa menerangkan pada Rivaille-san, pada Armin dan pada suami Armin kalau aku juga ada di sana.

.

.

.

"Rivaille-san ingin bertemu denganku?"

Lagi-lagi Rivaille-san tidak menjawab. Tapi kali ini aku maklum karena Rivaille-san tidur, bukannya sibuk mengecup yang lain. Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik begini daripada aku cemburu lagi. Aku ingin menemaninya semalaman. Kabar baik setelah aku mati, aku tidak bisa mengantuk padahal dulu saat masih manusia aku juara tidur.

"Tapi sebaiknya tidak karena aku tidak mau bertemu Rivaille-san."

Ada magnet yang menyerapku untuk selalu mendekat pada Rivaille-san sekalipun seharusnya aku sudah tidak punya jatah detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan, dan tahun di dunia fana tempat manusia berada.

"Aku tidak mau Rivaille-san mati. Kenapa Rivaille-san tidak bilang pada mereka kalau bukan Rivaille-san yang memerkosa dan menganiayaku?"

Memalukan, aku tidak bisa menelan tangisku lagi.

"Mereka seharusnya tahu kalau aku bunuh diri, Rivaille-san. Rivaille-san juga tidak memerkosaku. Semua ini salahku."

.

.

.

"Rivaille-san, lepaskan talinya! Jangan mengikatku begini! Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi! Ini penganiayaan! Aku tidak terima, Rivaille-san!"

Aku berteriak kalap—satu-satunya pikiranku saat itu—aku takut dibunuh oleh Rivaille-san.

"Berisik! Kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan berhenti menyakiti dirimu, Eren! Aku sudah bosan melihat darah tercecer di kamar ini! Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku lebih sakit saat membersihkannya dibandingkan kau yang membuang-buangnya!"

"Kalau Rivaille-san sudah bosan denganku kenapa tidak membunuhku saja! Atau menendangku dari rumah ini—aku pun tidak bisa hidup dengan orang yang tidak menginginkanku, Rivaille-san! Aku muak!"

"Diam atau benar-benar akan kukunci mulutmu, bocah sial—"

"Silakan saja! Aku sudah tahu kalau aku ini tidak ada artinya untuk Rivaille-san! Aku cuma orang yang cuma bisa merepotkan Rivaille-san! Apa buktinya Rivaille-san masih menginginkanku! Rivaille-san sekarang sudah jijik padaku, silakan Rivaille-san pergi dan mencari kehidupan lain yang lebih disenangi oleh Rivaille-san—"

Dan aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa bicara lagi saat itu, lebih-lebih meneruskan memaki karena bibir Rivaille-san sudah membungkamku dengan sebuah ciuman dalam.

"Tolong jangan katakan itu—" Aku bisa mendengarnya berbisik. Suara getirnya menghancurkanku. "Kau tahu, Eren ... Mengatakan kalau dirimu tidak berharga pada orang yang menganggapmu sangat berharga adalah sebuah kesalahan besar."

"Ke-kenapa ..." Air mataku mulai turun. "Kenapa, Rivaille-san?"

"Karena itu berarti kau menuduhku, Eren."

"Bukannya benar aku tidak berharga untuk Rivaille-san?"

"Jangan sok jadi cenayang sialan, bocah," ujarnya. "Bagiku kau bahkan lebih berharga dari diriku sendiri."

.

.

.

Percakapan itu tidak kami teruskan karena Rivaille-san dan aku mulai bercinta. Saat itu, tidak hanya pakaianku yang berserakan, hatiku juga berserakan. Rivaille-san memanjatiku tanpa jijik. Rivaille-san tidak muntah meskipun ketika menciumku harus bertemu dengan bilur-bilur buruk rupa yang tergores di sekujur tubuhku.

Rivaille-san, dengan bahasa tubuh, tatapan dan segala yang ada padanya, membahasakan hal yang sama: Ia menginginkanku, dan akulah yang selama ini mengingkarinya.

"Tidak masalah kau melupakanku berulang kali, Eren. Selama aku masih mengingatmu, sekalipun kau lupa dan tidak akan ingat padaku lagi ... kita akan tetap saling memiliki."

"Rivaille-san tidak keberatan kalau aku melupakanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Sederhana saja. Kalau kau melupakanku, aku akan membuatmu mengingatku. Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan menunggumu. Apa lagi yang kau risaukan."

.

.

.

Apalagi yang kurisaukan?

Banyak.

Pagi setelah kami bercinta aku terbangun. Aku melupakannya lagi. Aku melupakan Rivaille-san _lagi._ Aku mulai bertanya-tanya siapa namaku, di mana rumahku, kenapa aku ada di kasur berantakan dengan bercak sperma dan liur di mana-mana. Lalu bagian belakang tubuhku terasa sakit, panas dan nyeri—apa aku baru saja diperkosa?

Genggamanku erat menjambak selimut. Aku menangis.

Saat aku keluar kamar, tidak ada siapapun yang muncul dan mengaku telah memerkosaku.

"Kenapa ... "

Aku semakin frustasi karena sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang telah melakukan ini semalam. Kenapa aku bangun dalam keadaan telanjang? Siapa yang berani menyetubuhiku tanpa izin—

Aku gelap mata. Otakku berada dalam titik terendah untuk mengingat dan berpikir logis. Aku mencari selembar kertas, pena dan sebatang pisau. Kutulis surat untuk polisi—tapi sial aku lupa cara menulis surat _lagi_, bagaimana membuat kata-kata yang pantas—akhirnya hanya kutulis sebaris kata: _aku diperkosa oleh orang yang terakhir kali kutemui._

Setelah itu, aku melihat lautan darah di ruang makan.

Lautan darahku sendiri.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam aku duduk di samping Rivaille-san yang tertidur.

Pagi sudah datang.

"Nyenyak sekali, ya."

Aku melirik, mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasanya Rivaille-san bangun kesiangan. Kenapa Rivaille-san tidur begitu lelap? Apa mimpinya terlalu indah? Ah—aku mulai gelisah—kalau tiba-tiba sipir penjara datang dan melihat Rivaille-san bangun terlambat, Rivaille-san bisa kena marah. Bukan Rivaille-san sekali kalau Rivaille-san kena tendang orang. Aku tidak mau Rivaille-san dimarahi ...

Ingin sekali aku menggoyangkan punggung atau pundaknya, seperti dulu yang selalu dilakukan Rivaille-san kalau aku keenakan tidur dan tidak mau menepati jadwal memasak rutin untuk kami sarapan.

Aku bingung.

Aku sudah janji pada penjaga gerbang di _tempat yang tidak kuketahui namanya _untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Rivaille-san karena aku bisa hancur selamanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Aku meniup tengkuk Rivaille-san yang masih terbaring membelakangi dudukku.

"Rivaille-san, sudah jam lima pagi."

Rivaille-san tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Rivaille-san, kalau ketahuan sipir penjara bisa gawat."

"Rivaille-san, ayo buka matamu—"

"Rivaille-san, apa kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku?"

Entah berapa puluh kali aku berusaha untuk membangunkan Rivaille-san. Tapi sepertinya mimpi Rivaille-san jauh lebih indah dibandingkan harus membuang-buang waktu mendengarkan aku. Ingin rasanya aku protes, ingin sekali aku bilang pada Rivaille-san kalau aku tidak suka _lagi-lagi_ diabaikan begini. Kenapa mata Rivaille-san sama sekali tidak mau terbuka? Apa Rivaille-san sekarang sesombong itu sampai tidak mau melihatku?

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil risiko.

Biar sajalah kalau aku akan hancur, aku harus menyentuh Rivaille-san dan menggoyangkan pundaknya agar sipir penjara tidak memergokinya bangun terlambat ...

"Rivaille-san—"

Tapi tanganku yang terulur tidak pernah sampai pada tubuh Rivaille-san.

"Eren."

Ada jemari-jemari lain—yang bersuhu sama dinginnya—erat menggenggam tanganku.

"Hei."

... menghentikanku yang ingin menyentuh Rivaille-san.

Aku mengernyit marah. "Ugh! Apa yang Anda lakuk—"

Mataku bertatapan dengan obsidian kelam.

Pupilku seketika membesar.

"Kau kan—"

Aku ternganga tak percaya.

"Ya. Apa kabar lagi?" Ia berucap dengan suara yang paling kurindukan. "Apa kau masih melupakanku sampai sekarang, bocah?"

**FIN**


End file.
